


Valentine's day surprise

by mishas_minions



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_minions/pseuds/mishas_minions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a Valentine's Day surprise in store for Misha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet I wrote in celebration of V-day! I hope you guys like it :)

Yet another successful convention had come to an end and the cast was busy packing up to head back home. Some would return to Vancouver to shoot, and others would get to spend some time with their families. 

Jensen, however, had one thing on his mind. It had been there when he was signing autographs, taking pictures, and even while relaxing in the green room. It wasn't the fact he had to shoot Supernatural, nor was it that he got to go home. It was something far more exciting, which he'd been eager for all day.

He practically ran down the back hallway, catching up to Misha who had only gotten a quarter of the way down. 

The older man spun around upon hearing Jensen's footsteps. Only sparing a second to glance around to ensure that the hallway was in fact empty, he wrapped his arms around Misha, slamming him against the wall with a loud thud.

"Jen--" Misha hadn't even gotten the chance to get his entire name out, Jensen's warm lips pressing firmly against his own as if they hadn't seen each other in years. 

Misha's eyes widened in shock, but the sensation of Jensen's fingers combing through his hair made them flutter closed. The kiss deepened, lips parting and colliding in hot, wet movements as Jensen's hands explored the other man's body. Misha moaned into his mouth, throwing his head back so Jensen could nip at his neck. He tugged at his dirty blonde hair, Jensen's tongue gliding across his adams apple.

"J-Jensen," Misha rasped, panting slightly. The younger man pulled away, glancing up at him through lowered lashes. "Not here."

"Come on, it's Valentine's day. I think you can make an exception, hm?" 

Misha chuckled and playfully shoved him off. 

"You really want to risk Jared walking past here? Really? He'd never let you live this down. He already jokes about it enough during panels, but just imagine if he knew the truth. All of the teasing, and the constant suggestive looks whenever we're in the same room, and--"

"Okay, okay... you've got me. That'd be a nightmare." He shivered just thinking about it. Jared was already pretty childish when it came to crushes, but him finding out about this would be taking it to a whole new level.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Misha asked, a tinge of excitement slipping into his tone.

The only downside to having a secret relationship was, they could never really go out on real dates to restaurants or movie theatres. It was too easy for a fan to be right around the corner, snapping pics and posting for the world to see. This did put a bit of a damper on all of Jensen's Valentine's day plans he had wanted to do for Misha, but there were a few things he could still do, and hopefully it was good enough.

"If I told you, wouldn't that be ruining the surprise?"

"Oh, so it's a surprise now, is it?" Misha asked, raising his brows.

Jensen chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Misha's wrist. "Come on," he said, leading him down the remainder of the hallway.

They took the elevator up to the roof, Misha's curiosity peaking. Jensen let Misha walk out first, hoping to see his reaction a little better.

A trail of flower petals lead to a single table set out, overlooking the city. A red and white table cloth was draped over it, with a single, red rose floating in the glass vase as a centre piece. Dimly-lit, white lights were hung along the railings, illuminating the dark area. 

Misha turned to face Jensen, his blue eyes glistening with moisture. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, his voice barely a whisper. "You did this for me?"

"Ya, I mean... I know it's not much, and it's pretty cheesy, but since we can't go to a real restaurant or anything, I thought maybe--"

"Thank you," Misha breathed, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

Jensen's voice caught in his throat. He hadn't expected Misha to like it this much, and it melted his heart knowing that he did.

"You're welcome, baby." 

They stayed like that for a moment, Misha's shaky breath running down the back of Jensen's neck. 

"Don't get emotional on me before I even give you your gifts!" 

Misha pulled away, an indescribable look on his face.

"We said no gifts, Jen!"

"I know, but I really wanted to get you something," Jensen admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great, well now I look like a dick. Thanks," he grumbled, slumping his shoulders.

"Look, I didn't want a gift, really. I wanted to make tonight about you, so would you please just follow the damn trail of flower petals and let me serenade you?"

Misha had to fight the blush that crept up his neck. He nodded, allowing Jensen to guide him down the path, his hand placed on the small of his back.

Jensen pulled out a chair, and Misha took his seat. Once Misha was seated, Jensen weaved across the table and plopped down in his own chair across from him. He glanced up at Misha who had his head turned, gawking at the city lights. 

"It's so beautiful, Jen -- being able to see everything from so high up. It makes you feel so superior, like the people down below are merely ants."

Jensen chuckled, resting his cheek in his palm and fixing his gaze on Misha. "I'm actually liking this view."

Misha turned towards him, a light blush colouring his cheeks. "Oh god, you're so corny." 

Jensen handed him the pink envelope which had been sitting on the table. It reminded Misha of a little kid on Christmas morning, excited and happy to open the gifts, except in this case, he would be the one doing the opening. 

"Why so eager?" Misha asked, a smirk curving his lips. 

"Just open it, I've been waiting all day."

Misha nodded in agreement, carefully ripping a straight line across the top and pulling out the card. On the cover was a jar with heart floating out of it. Just below read, "I cannot contain my love for you." 

Misha hadn't wanted to get as giddy as he did by such a cheesy pun, but he couldn't help himself. He giggled, burying his face into his hands and sighing. Jensen knelt down beside him, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

"Jensen... I--"

"Open it," he whispered into his ear, breath hot against his skin. 

With a trembling hand, he opened up the card. Two rectangular pieces of paper slid out onto his lap, and he almost couldn't bring himself to look. He blinked back the tears, clearing his vision so he could read what was written on them. 

Two plane tickets to Russia.

Before Misha could say anything, Jensen took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Misha... you make me so happy, and I'm tired of hiding it. I don't want to have to sneak up to the roof anymore, I want to be able to walk around town with you and kiss you 'till you're gasping for air. I want people to know that the best thing in my life is you. I know that you've always loved Russia, and we've talked about going there together someday, so no better way to reveal our relationship than a trip there, right?"

Misha couldn't even form words. His mouth opened and closed several times, yet he couldn't produce sound. He bit down on his bottom lip, chin quivering.

"Misha, I love you, and I want the world to know."

The wall of tears in Misha's eyes broke apart and came spilling out onto his cheeks. He had tried his best to keep it together, but no one had ever done something like this for him. Not once had he ever truly felt so loved by another human being.

Jensen cupped his face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." He wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to bury his face into his shoulder. 

"I-Is this f-for real?" He stammered, sniffling into his sweater.

"Ya, baby... it's for real. We leave in March."

Misha dug his nails into his shirt collar, squeezing his eyes shut and deeply exhaling. "Thank you so much... I love you, Jensen."

Jensen pulled away and boxed Misha with his hands on both of his shoulders. "I love you, too." 

He leaned in, their lips brushing against each other softly. They kissed until they were forced to pull apart, in desperate need of oxygen. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Misha."


End file.
